Supernatural Dream
by sylarbadass
Summary: Another one shot by me!


**Yep i am back with another pointless one shot... this is what you get for watching all of season 7 of supernatural on netflixs... haha enjoy (this really doesnt make that much sense at all)**

"Ok I take is back your INSANE!" I yelled as I watched Logan standing there with jumper cables in his hands as he walked closer to me. "Logan, don't I take it back! Just get the gun and shoot the chains, Logan!" It was too late. Logan placed the cables on my chains that bound my hands and well… I don't remember much only that crazy look in Logan eyes and that laugh then nothing what's so ever.

(Logan POV)

"Are you nuts? Boy I swear there is something wrong with you!" I didn't see anything wrong with what I did. I broke Kendall free; we burned the bones and saved that jackass of a douche bag. "Logan are you even listening to me?" I rolled my eyes, got up, and stood in front of Griffin.

"Look, its fine. We killed the damn thing so what is the big deal. Kendall will be fine, Maybe? Yea he should be fine, maybe a little jumpy…" I said with a smile on my face. It was so damn funny. Kendall face was so fucking funny to see. I stopped when I saw Griffin looking at me. "What you ever think Kendall might like that? That boy is into some kinky shit, believe me… that boy is just..." I stopped when i saw Griffin shaking his head at me. I was going to say something when we both seen Kendall walking into the room and damn he was looking fine as hell "Hey baby… How is everything?"

"You fucking dick! You electrocuted me you fucking dick head!" All I could was smile before Kendall came for me. I knew this was coming, the beating and then the real fun.

"Watch my Hair!" I yelled out when Kendall grabbed me, picked me up and threw me into the kitchen. I hit the cabin doors and groaned out. Sitting up I looked up and seen Kendall. "Wait, one second." I reached out and felt my hair it was still in place. "Ok, game on!" I said jumped up and grabbing the closest thing I could find which happened to be fork. I look down and then back to Kendall as he winked at me, hot damn "Bring it sexy…!" Kendall picked up the fire poker that sit next to the door. If I wasn't in fear for my life right now I would be so turned on. Wait i am turned on. Shit.

"Oh don't worry it will be brought!" Kendall yelled out. I dunked down as he swing the poker at me hitting everything on the cabin. I slid under his legs and then grabbed his feet pulling him down the ground. I smiled as I did. "Fuck!" I stood up and learned over him and then with no warning he snaked his arms around and grabbed my feet from under neither me.

"Shit…" I said to myself when I felt Kendall grab me from my shirt, pull me up, and turn me around. "Hey… Look Kenny it was an… Ahhhh!" Kendall threw me on the counter and drug me across it then I hit the floor. "Mother fucker…" I moaned out. I rolled over and felt blood running down my head. I sat up to see Kendall smiling at me. "Are you done yet because I am getting so fucking turned on baby...?"

"Nope, just getting started…" Kendall said walking closer to me with that cocky ass smile he has. I moved my hand and felt the boom stick. I smiled and then swing the boom at him, hitting him in the chest. Kendall doubled over in pain. That gave me a chance to run but before I did. I picked up his head and brought his lips to mine in a very hot kiss before I pulled away and smile… "Love you." I said before I punched the shit out of him. Kendall fell back and it the table holding his jaw." "Had an enough yet babe?" I asked moving the boom stick around. Kendall sat up and gave me a wicked smile before making his move. Kendall lunged for me, grabbed me around my waist, and pushed us into the den making both of hit Griffin desk. We both looked up to see him shaking his head.

"You two idoits break my shit I break you both." Griffin said looking at us before going back to taking a drink of his whisky. I smiled at Kendall and then head butt him, which wasn't a good idea. Kendall fell off me and I held my head. I rolled over and rolled into a little ball when I saw Kendall standing up holding his head. I didn't have any time to move Kendall grabbed my feet and pulled me into the middle of the room and flipped me over.

"Well I do believe it's now time for the fun to start!" I knew when Kendall talked like that, I was in for it and boy was I looking forward to it… Kendall leaned down and picked me up.

"Watch the hair…" I said to my wonderful boyfriend before he threw me towards the window seat. Right when Kendall threw me a loud noise and exploding was heard. All the windows shatter and the door swung over and then I felt Kendall come flying towards me and then…

* * *

"Dogs that was the most horrible thing I have ever heard in my life and where the hell are Kendall and Logan? I swear if those two are making out in the closest again I am going…." Gustavo was cut off when a loud noise was heard and then with no warning the glass to the sound boot shatters everywhere as Logan came flying through it. It looked as if someone had thrown him.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled as another body came flying through and hit the back of the wall. Carlos and James turned to see Kendall laying there. James ran to Kendall side as Carlos ran to Logan side as he started to wake.

"Fuck… I hate my life…" Logan said groaning out as he felt someone help him up. Logan opened his eyes to see this strange man kneel beside him.

"Logan are you ok?" This man said as he held Logan against the wall. Logan looked around still in a daze to see Kendall across the room. Logan shot up and ran to his lover...

"Kenny!" Logan yelled as he ran to his side pushing this taller man out of the way. Logan grabbed his arm as Kendall started to wake. "Oh thank God…Sweetie are you alright love?"

"Lo what happened?" Kendall said as Logan pulled him to his feet as he did he ran his hands over Kendall making sure nothing was broken. Kendall shook his head and looked around and seen that they were both in a little room and seen two boys watching them. That is when Logan turned around to see them as a big man and woman walk into the room.

"Oh my are you both ok?" This woman said walking over to them. Kendall and Logan looked to one another and then back to the four people watching them. "Boys are you alright? Answer me now… are you ok?" that woman said again. Kendall turned and looked to Logan and seen what he was wearing and then looked around. Shaking his head Kendall eyed Logan before punching him in the face. Logan stubbed back and hit the wall. Shaking the pain away Logan looked to see a pissed off Kendall looking at him.

"What the fuck dude!" Logan said getting up… then looked around and got why Kendall knocked the shit out of him. "This is not my fault! This is why I hate witches! Can't trust them…" Kendall narrowed his eyes at Logan but before he could even make a move someone yelled out.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Logan and Kendall jumped at that big man's voice. Logan then rolled his eyes and started to walk towards him when Kendall grabbed his arm and gave him a look. "Someone tell me why you two came flying threw my studio window?" before anyone could open up their mouth Logan and Kendall went flying across the room again and were pinned to the wall. The sound boot door swung open to a woman standing there.

"Ugh… Shit…" Logan said as he seen a woman walk through the door. "Hey… Long time no see sweet heart." Kendall jerked his head and saw Camille standing there, eyes dark as the night. Kendall tried to move but wasn't able to as he watched Camille make her way over to Logan.

"Not your fault huh" Kendall said looking dead at his lover. Logan just shot him a smile as Camille walked closer to them. "Back the fuck off Cam! He isn't…." Kendall was cut off when Camille waved her hand and Kendall went flying to the ground with a thud.

"Do you know what I had to do to get you two dumbasses sent here? Huh? Do you Logan! I shouldn't have to send you to another plan to kill your ass!" Camille said walking over towards Logan. Logan turned to see Kendall moving on the ground, he could tell that he was in pain.

"A lot, but I mean that just means I am something special then…" Logan said with a wink. Kendall moaned out as he watched Camille stand in front of Logan. Kendall watched as Camille closed the gap between her and Logan.

"You're a lot more than special my dear boy…" Camille said as she ran her hands up Logan chest and down his face. Logan flinched when she leaned in and brought her lips to his…..

Kendall woke up with sweat running down his face. He was breathing hard and he felt nothing but angry towards Camille. Kendall looked down to see Logan sound asleep on his chest. Kendall ran his hands threw Logan hair, leaned down and gave him a sweet small kiss on the lips before sitting up against the head bored. "God I have got to stop watching supernatural…" Kendall started to move when he heard Logan phone go off letting him know he had a text. Kendall knew he shouldn't but he did it anyways. Moving over a little bit he picked up Logan phone stopping when he felt Logan shifted a little bit. Once he stopped moving Kendall picked up the phone and seen that Camille had texted him. Kendall felt rage go through him. Kendall opened the text and read.

**(Wow, last night was just… wow you sure do know how to make a girl scream! The way you worked your finger on me… Must say breath taking!) **Kendall throw the phone down and felt a tear come down his face. He looked to Logan and felt nothing but anger towards his lover. Kendall felt so many emotions go through him at the very moment he didn't know how to feel… Kendall was about to wake Logan up when his phone got another text. Kendall leaned over and picked up once more. **(Oh and tell Kendall he is lucky to have you. You give the best foot rubs in the world.) **

"Kenny…" Kendall heard Logan voice and looked down to see his brown eyes looking right at him. Kendall hide Logan phone and smiled at him.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up…" Kendall said running his hands in Logan hair. Logan smiled and then threw his arms around Kendall stomach.

"You had your supernatural dream again didn't you?" Kendall just smiled and moved down the bed so he was face to face with Logan. "So, were you kicking my ass again before we had sex?" Logan asked Kendall and he kissed his neck… all Kendall could do was smile.

"Didn't get that fair… Something happened and…" Kendall paused before he said anymore "Camille showed up and…"

"Ken, Camille isnt trying to steal me away ok…" Logan said picking his head up and sitting up so he could see Kendall face.

"I know but every time in this dreams she shows up and tries…" Kendall said with his head down. Logan moved over and ran his hand up Kendall chest to his face lifting it up so he could look into his eyes.

"Kendall she won't ever take me away from you… But now since you woke me up why don't we finish that dream of yours…" Logan said as he winked at Kendall. Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan and threw him down onto the bed and attacked his neck with kisses. "So I take is I did get my ass kicked…"

"Oh yea and that's just the start of things…" Kendall said before crashed his lips to Logan's….


End file.
